Horn of a Unicorn
by Princess of Craziness
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Prolougue

**Okay, I was not satisfied with the way Fablehaven 5 ended cause I wanted to see where their relationship would go. Hence this story. I'm making this up as I go along so advice would be nice!**

Crystal Sorenson sat by the edge of the pond, dangling her feet in the water. Sometimes the naiads approached her, but they never touched her. She knew the naiads were far from kind, but sometimes when she saw their pale, young faces, she remembered her mother's tale of Lena. She smiled as she looked around her home.

After the Sorensons had moved in for good at Fablehaven, the caretaker's mantle was passed down to her Uncle Seth. She, her mom, and her dad, still lived at the main house to keep him company. Her Grandma and Grandpa lived in Warren's old cottage. Warren stayed in the main house.

Crystal stood for a moment, hesitated, and glanced around to make sure there was nobody there. Then she took a deep breath and focused on the image of a fairy. She could feel herself shrinking, and her back felt like it was swelling up. Wings appeared, and she sparked with magic.

Crystal had been born a shape-shifter, able to change her shape at will. That was her secret, and only her parents and her Uncle Seth knew. Her dad, being a mythical creature himself, had a theory of how it had happened.

_"Crys, your mom is a fountainhead of magical energy. I'm a unicorn. My best guess as to how you got your gift is that when we had you, her energy supercharged my magical creature DNA and that's how it happened. Of course, maybe you just mutated because you spend so much time running around in the woods."_

Crystal couldn't deny that her dad was right- she spend an awful lot of time exploring Fablehaven. Her uncle had shown her how, and when you can shrink into a fairy and use magic, it wasn't really that dangerous.

Crystal turned back into her normal size. She almost forgot the wings, though, but a fairy giggling tipped her off.

"What's so funny?" she accused in Silvian.

The fairy laughed some more. "You look like you just walked into a costume shop and bought big clumsy curtains."

Crystal said a bad word her uncle had taught her and made the wings disappear.

Dinner that night was very lively. Her dad had invited some satyrs to come over and "liven things up a bit," and Newel and Doren were happy to oblige. He had granted her wishes by not inviting Verl, though. After Kendra had gotten married, he had set his sights on her daughter instead. Crystal had enjoyed the attention at first, but it had soon gotten way too creepy. However, she had learned from her mom that the quickest way to get rid of a satyr was to mention work, and Verl was just like all the others in that aspect. Newel and Doren, however, were currently holding a gravy drinking contest judged by her uncle and an unwilling Bracken.

Seth chanted, "Drink, drink, drink!"

Bracken, on the other hand, had _Let's get this over with _written all over him.

Sadly, we will never know who would have won, because something exploded outside.

**Sorry for the cliffie and short chapter. Reviews are good. Bye! :)**


	2. Old Enemy, New Friend

**Hi all! Sorry, I know this is REALLY late but I actually forgot about this for a while. I'll do my best, okay? Little bit of drama here and a bit of romance because you asked nicely. I LIVE FOR REVIEWS.**

**Kendra's POV**

Blowing up is not fun.

Really, it wasn't ME that blew up, but the shockwave shattered all of the windows of the house, which made shattered glass rain down on us. That was a very rude interruption to a very nice dinner. Well, at least Bracken won't have to judge that stupid contest anymore… where is Bracken?

**Back to Crystal's POV**

"OW!" I yelled. A piece of glass delivered a painfully long cut along my arm and it hurt like hell. What could make a shockwave like that anyway? The only other time I saw anything like that was when Uncle Seth was introducing me to Doctor Who. There was a huge sonic wave…

When the aliens where entering the…

Atmosphere…

STUPID!

I'm not that great at school (and I do go to school) but I understand basic logic. Mom told me once that powerful enough dark creatures could overthrow the treaty and destroy Fablehaven. Well, I think those baddies coming in were aliens setting off an atmospheric shockwave. Now the question remains- what bad guys?

A HUGE hand wrapped around my waist interrupted my train of thought. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "No…" I breathed. "That's impossible. You're dead. My uncle killed you."

Graulas picked me up without any apparent effort, laughing as though this was hilarious. "The Sands of Sanctity are truly amazing, are they not? I did need several years to recuperate, but now, I'm back and better then ever. But you, child of myth… you are most interesting. I have always enjoyed such oddities."

"I'm an oddity." I grumbled. "Wonderful."

The brute stuffed me in a sack (How did I miss that? It must've been obvious) and clambered out the hole that he had made. Well, I assumed that was what he was doing. I was in a SACK, for God's sake.

Through a tiny hole in the burlap, I saw a fairy flitting about nervously, tending to the damaged plants.

"Hey, fairy!" She looked in my direction. "Please tell my dad that Graulas kidnapped me, okay? He's Bracken, son of the Fairy Queen!"

She looked surprised at first, then nodded earnestly and shot off toward the house. I watched as my last hope slowly vanished in the darkness.

**Bracken's POV (Get ready for an overprotective dad.)**

Ow. That hurt. At least there's no more stupid gravy drinking contest… but I'm pretty sure in this case the cons outweigh the pros by a lot. A fairy with an anxious expression whizzed over to me. This was new. Fairies don't do anxious. Unless they're really worked up, which this one clearly was. She twittered in my ear and my expression changed from confusion to alarm to pure fury. HOW COULD HE!

Kendra groaned and stirred. Oh boy. This is going to take some explaining. "What's your name?" I asked the nervous fairy gently.

"R-Rainie." She answered shyly.

"Okay Rainie, would you mind helping me out a bit? I'd like you to find my mom and tell her what happened here."

She was certifiably speechless. "You mean th-the Fairy Queen? But I'm n-not special enough to go see her!"

Right. Fairy with an inferiority complex. Also new.

Hang on, baby, daddy's coming.

**Right. No romance. Sorry, I didn't have much time to do this. BYE!**


End file.
